Plant City/Plants
Plants Plants play a major role in this game they are categorised into fourteen category each category has special abilities Basic They are the basic plants in the game they don't have a special abilities or skills Light They are the noble and important light plants most of them produce sun but some of them attack with the power of goodness Special: '''When a light beam hit one of these plants they will produce more sun or attack harder And more coming soon Earth They are the tough and strong earth plants most of them are defensive plants but some attack and attack as hard as rock '''Special when a rock rolls down in earth island these plants don't get hurt by it .they destroy it Instant-Kill These are the deadly and exploding instant-kill plants there very useful in tough stuations cause they do a massive damage all of them are offensif plants Special 'when a tile explode in bomb islands they don't get hurt Fungi These are the mysterious and nocturnal fungi plants also known as mushrooms there is a seperation in this family cause some of them stayed in this category while others decided to go to other categories anyways these are you dark knights of the lawn '''Special :'they stay awake at night while other plants sleeps Water These are the unique aquatic plants. They take the battle against zombies to a new level. They can survive without ground. '''Special: '''They can survive in water and when a wave comes they survive it Wind These are the flying and windy wind plants. They are useful against flying zombies. Some of them blow and some of them fly but surely they will blow away zombies from your lawn. '''Special They are not blown away by the wind. 'Ice' These are the cool and icy snow plants. They will freeze zombies and take them down in a cool way. Special They are immune to all freezing effects. Electricity These are the fast and stunning electricity plants. They will clear your lawn fast as lightning. Special Immune to electricity. ELECTRICITY Fire These are the flaming hot Fire plants .They will increase your offensive power and burn the zombies. They warm your plants up. Special Immune to fire. Get them fast cause they are trending hot. FIRE Pults The plants that fling anywhere. No zombie is safe from them! Special Can fling anywhere on the lawn PULTS Futuristic They came from the future. Their technology will help. A lot. FUTURISTIC Dark The plants of the dark. They like dark things (e.g. gravestones). Special Stay awake at night(with fungi all mushrooms) Shadow The Shadow plants... not-so powerful plants that can be powered and made powerful. Special Stay awake at night; can be powered by Moonflower Premium Very special plants with different cost factors. They tend to be much better than other plants (especially in the last three's cases...). They also live in special variants of normal habitats. Special Are very strong, live in Special Habitats PREMIUM PLANTS i will add more infos soon don't delete this because it's unfinished If you want your plant in this game visit: Plant City sign ups Trivia *The Torchwood and Cob Cannon are the only Plants with multiple habitats. *The Torchwood has two, while the Cob Cannon has three. *The Cob Cannon is also the only special B&S plant and the only special Futuristic plant.